Re-closable container lids are used to allow a user to access the contents of a container and then re-seal the container. These re-closable container lids are used in numerous industries and applications, and are commonly found in the food packaging industry. Numerous variations of re-closable container lids have been utilized in the past.
One commonly used container lid is a two-part lid which includes a first member that mounts on a container and a second member that mounts on the first member. The first member typically includes a peripheral portion and a removable central portion. The peripheral portion is generally fixed to the rim of the cardboard or metal container. The central portion is removably secured to the peripheral portion. The second member includes a lip that engages the peripheral portion of the first member. In this arrangement, the peripheral portion and central portion act to provide an air-tight seal for the container before the central portion is removed.
When the user wishes to open the above-described container, the second member is removed from the first member, leaving the first member on the container. The user then proceeds to remove the central portion from the peripheral portion of the first member to expose the contents of the container. Thereafter, when the user wishes to close the container, the second member is placed again on the peripheral portion of the first member. This second member thus provides a lid for the container after the initial seal is broken when removing the central portion of the first member.
The above-described two-part container lids have, in certain situations, provided satisfactory operation. However, in other situations, such two-part lids have encountered some difficulties. For example, in some two-part container lid arrangements, more force has been required to remove the central portion from the peripheral portion than many consumers are comfortable providing. In addition, in some arrangements, the means provided to remove the central portion from the peripheral portion have been awkward or easily damaged when attempting removal of the central portion. In these situations, removal of the central portion is difficult, resulting in frustration of the consumer. In other arrangements, the user has been required to force his or her fingers through the central portion and into the container in order to remove the central portion. This can be problematic if the user contacts the contents of the container. For example, if the contents of the container are a liquid, the user's fingers may contact the liquid, making the process of opening the container a messy task for the consumer while also contaminating the contents of the container.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a two-part lid arrangement where the central portion is easily removed from the peripheral portion of the first lid member with little risk of damage to the removal means. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a lid arrangement where little force is required by the user to remove the central portion from the peripheral portion of the first member. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a two-part lid arrangement where the user is not required to place his or her finger into the container when removing the central portion from the peripheral portion of the two-part lid arrangement.
It would be desirable to provide a lid arrangement that provides one or more of the above or other advantageous features as may be apparent to those reviewing this disclosure. In any event, the teachings disclosed herein extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned advantages.